Heroes
There are six heroes in the game, each with their own two special skills. The heroes act autonomously and can not be influenced directly. The game revolves around the heroes in the party composed by the player. Each hero can be equipped with one weapon, shield, armor, helmet, boots and cloak, and four rings van be equipped. Iyot The Heroes At the start of the game you have the Warrior and the Healer. After the first ascension, two more heroes join, the Paladin and the Archer. As the party can only be composed of three heroes, one will have to be left behind. On the third ascension, the Necromancer and the Assassin join. Each hero has their own level gauge, and they will level up as they gain XP. At level 10, a hero will learn their first ability. At level 20, they will learn their second ability. With each level the hero will earn a skill point, which can be spent to level up their skills. Increasing the level of their skills does nothing to increase their effectiveness, but decreases their cool down time. The Warrior The Warrior's skills are Dance of Swords and Stone Skin Dance of Swords-3 swords spin around the hero. Each hit deals 100% of his attack damage. Activate- Surround Cool down- 80 seconds Decrease per level- 0.8 Stone Skin- Becomes invulnerable during 4 seconds Activate- Injured Cool down- 80 seconds Decrease per level- 0.8 The Healer The Healer's skills are Stun Nova and Transfusion Stun Nova- Shoots 7 stun inducing lightning bolts Activate- Surround Cool down- 60 seconds Decrease per level- 0.4 Transfusion-Sacrifices 25% of the hero's max health to heal 50% of hero's health Activate- Aid Cool down- 10 seconds Decrease per level- 0.1 The Archer The Archer's skills are Electric Charge and Berserker's Rage. Electric Charge- During 1 second causes the target to shoot 2 electric bolts. Activation- Critical Cool down- 40 Seconds Decrease per level- 0.4 seconds Berserker's Rage- Doubles hero's attack speed and critical strike damage during 10 seconds Activation- kill Cool down- 50 seconds Decrease per level- 0.5 seconds The Paladin The Paladin's skills are Stun Field and Aura of Life. Stun Field- Two stun inducing bolts spin around the paladin. Activation- Surround Cool down- 80 Seconds Decrease per level- ??? Aura of Life- Regenerates 10% of all heroes health each second during 4 seconds. Activation- Aid Cool down- 99 Seconds Decrease per level- ??? The Assassin The Assassin's skills are Fire Nova and Fire Spirit. Fire Nova- Shoots fireballs in all directions, each one dealing 100% of her attack damage. Activation- Surround Cool down- 60 seconds Decrease per level- 0.6 seconds Fire Spirit- Summons a fire spirit with 50% her health and 100% her attack damage. Activation- Kill (Activation notes: medium activation rate/kill only counts if assassin gets the kill. One fire spirit at a time. Fire spirit has infinite activation timer. Fire spirit is unsummoned when changing floors.Range: Long. Attack type: Three long range bolts. Movement speed: Slow.) Cool down- 90 seconds Decrease per level- ??? The Necromancer The Necromancer's skills are Raise Dead and Vampiric Touch. Raise Dead- Summons a friendly skeleton with 50% his health and 100% his attack damage. Activation- Kill (Activation notes: medium activation rate/kill only counts if necromancer gets the kill. 1 skeleton at a time. Skeleton has infinite activation timer. Skeleton is unsummoned when changing floors. Range: Melee. Attack type: One melee attack. Movement speed: Moderate.) Cool down- 90 seconds Decrease per level- ??? Vampiric Touch- 100% life steal attack heals all the party. Activation- Critical (Activation notes: default chance is 5%. Experienced 0 activations during 10 minutes of game play.) Cool down- 13.2 seconds Decrease per level- 0.2